User blog:Acupunch/What is an object and WHAT IS NOT?
THIS IS A VERY LONG POST. READ SLOWLY AND WISELY. I HOPE YOU HAVE A DECENT ATTENTION SPAN. And if one of your pictures is used as an example; I don't intend to offend anyone, so don't go crying to your nearest moderator. This blog is gonna be EXACTLY like the AVOID MAKING LOGO OBJECTS post. Words cannot explain on how sick I am of seeing recolors, copy & pasted pictures, stolen work, and reused material (and I'm not fond of letter & number objects either). And to think that nobody is ever told off for doing something what possibly may be criminal one day. I get it: the entire point of this wiki is to show off your creativity by making original characters and stories, and some people may not be experienced enough to fare off for very long, but at least they can try again another time. So the entire point of this blog post is to show what you should avoid while making an object. 'AVOID RECOLORS' What is a recolor? *Using an already existing picture to color it differently *Generally stealing *Art plagiarism Recoloring an already existing object is basically showing off how lazy of an artist you are. This can even be considered stealing depending which art you used for the base. Example of recoloring: Green Rocky (on the left) is an "OC" "created" by Cutiesunflower. Note the lack of differences besides the palette swap. Green Rocky isn't original. Seriously, don't do recolors... 'AVOID COPY & PASTING ' Copy and pasting is MORE lazier than recolors, so I give them more flack. This also applies to logo objects, of course. What is copy & pasting? *Using already existing material and slapping a face and limbs on it *Stealing the original art I covered this already on AVOID MAKING LOGO OBJECTS. So click the link if you want to know more. I'll just skip to the examples: The picture on the left is the from the game: Marvel: Contest of Champions, an iOS game. Crystal is a stolen picture with a face. 'GOOD EXAMPLES OF AN OBJECT' Because it's SOOOOOO hard to make a good character, I have to shove something right in your face so you can get a clue. A example of an object is: *Something NOT copy and pasted *NOT a recolor *NOT a letter or an number (which ARE objects, but just really lazy) *NOT already taken (if it is, just make a different design).\ *Well made Suitcase is a good example of an object because she's not copied and pasted, she's not a recolor, she's no number or letter, she's not a stolen idea, and she's well made: She's not some MS Paint cop-out character and she looks professional. If you need an example to learn how to make an object, look at Suitcase or maybe a professional animator like: Jacknjellify, XanyLeaves, or AnimationEpic. 'Why stealing is a bad thing in general (MOST IMPORTANT PART)' Every corporate business you know (Microsoft, Nintendo, YouTube channels even) are dedicated, hardworking and make stuff for people to enjoy. They make revenue off of it and take pride in it as well. If you WERE to make money off of people's existing work that THEY MADE, you WILL get into federal trouble. You could be sued and lose a lot of money, OR even land in JAIL. Example: Grossery Gang Characters are an "objectfied" versions of already existing characters that go by the same name made by Moose (the company). Stealing trademarked characters and editing them is breaking the law and will land you in trouble depending on the use. Don't claim trademarked work as yours. 'One more thing' If you are new to the BFDI fanbase and want to show some creative talent, stealing other people's work isn't the best thing. Don't use MS Paint or Scratch to make objects, make them look professional and less ugly. Please take this blog post very seriously because this is VITAL if you want to develope your art skills into something bigger. EDIT: Even if you give credit, it's still stealing. Saying "Credit goes to _____" while uploading without any permission is stealing. Category:Blog posts